One Boy, One Girl
by Kaits1789
Summary: George O'Malley has an extravagant dinner arranged for Callie Torres, only he has a surprise up his sleeve for her. Cage CallieGeorge Story.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Grey's Anatomy _or any of the characters from the above mentioned television show. I claim no relation of any type to the cast or crew of the show. I am using the characters, basic plot lines, and the settings from the show for my own enjoyment and make no money off of the creation of this story. Please don't sue me!

A/N: So…my first Cage (Callie/George) fic. I really don't know how it's going to turn out, but hopefully okay. I don't know when this is really set, and I don't actually know that it's what I _want _to have happen on GA, but it popped into my head and I realized that I wanted to write it. It is a one shot and is also me getting my mind off of BtBR for a little while. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Being harsh is fine by me! This is _definitely _a One Shot, no more to come of this…it's done, over, and finished when the little "fine" appears at the bottom.

**One Boy, One Girl**

His palms were sweating and the butterflies in his stomach must have been making little babies, because the quantity of them felt like it was growing by the second. He couldn't remember being more nervous for anything, except maybe his boards. Yet, tonight could change his life. He had reservations at a little Italian restaurant in downtown Seattle – one of the most prestigious restaurants in town – and was waiting impatiently for the moment to come.

Unlike most men, George O'Malley had spent nearly an hour and fifteen minutes deciding on the perfect outfit the night before. Izzie and Meredith couldn't get enough of knocking on his door and asking why he had locked himself in his bedroom. Truth be told, the intern had set out every pair of dress slacks he owned coupled with every button down shirt and, on a shelf, displayed all of his ties. It had taken what felt like forever to pick out a pair of black pants, a black button down shirt, and a red tie. He already knew he'd wear his black coat with the outfit and he only had two choices for shoes. Brown or black, and black was the only logical option.

After quickly hanging up all of his clothes, he opened the door to find eager roommates standing and waiting. They pushed past him and entered the room, searching for some clue as to what had been going on. George laughed at them and shook his head, "Do you think I'm _that _interesting?"

"What's this, then," Izzie questioned, holding up the name of the restaurant and time of his reservation.

"That," George answered. "Is valuable information that doesn't concern either of you!"

Meredith giggled softly, "Don't lie, you know you have something planned."

"Something for Callie," Izzie teased.

Realizing that he had lost his battle, O'Malley sighed and sat on his bed. He looked at the two blonde women who stood before him – his best friends. Suddenly, the man started smiling like an idiot. "You want the truth," He asked them. "Do you want me to tell you?"

The two women nodded silently.

"I'm proposing to her," He stated. "Tomorrow night."

His voice had a very straight forward tone and the roommates discovered very quickly, that George wasn't kidding. He was going to ask Callie Torres to be his wife. Just as quickly as his smile had spread across his face, it disappeared and became a look of fear.

"Oh my god," whispered the man. "I'm proposing tomorrow night, and I don't even know if she'll say yes. I mean, I think she will. She loves me, and she stayed with me even though I didn't say it back the very first time. I love her, though. I really love her, more than life itself."

Izzie was the first to speak, "George, it's the right thing to do. If you love her, then you aren't making a mistake."

Coming back to the present, he knew that the ex-model had been right. She would know, he thought, after being proposed to by Denny Duquette, it was just too bad that Izzie hadn't gotten to have closure in that relationship. Yet, the man was positive that this was what he had to do. He walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a navy blue ring box. He gazed with awe at the rock he had purchased not quite a month ago.

Closing the box and placing it gently back in its resting spot, he moved quickly to the bathroom. He had exactly one hour to prepare himself for the date that would change what was to become of him. It could make or break his soul. It took a lot for a man to be prepared for that moment.

George began shaving very carefully, not wanting there to be a single nick. Tonight had to be perfect. He had a dozen red roses waiting to hand over to the woman he loved. Meredith had just gone to pick them up for him. It was amazing, really, how someone who had broken his heart could still be his friend, even part of his family. Yet, that's what Meredith was and nothing would change that. He remembered how hard it had been to have Callie accept his friend as something worthwhile, but it had happened.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he finished shaving. Taking a deep breath, George practiced everything that he had to say later that night, "Callie, I love you so much. I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife." He shook his head, "No, try again. I love you more than life itself and I would be the happiest man alive if you would spend the rest of your life with me."

The man let out a low grunt, very unhappy with everything that was coming to mind. He ran the water in the sink, and splashed a bit of it on his own face. It was ice cold and woke him up. Deciding to just let it happen, George left the bathroom after mussing with his hair a little bit. He got back into his room and looked at the clock. He had to leave in twenty minutes to go get Callie. After quickly changing into his clothes and taking care of a small douse of cologne, he fumbled with his tie. The sweaty palms weren't helping the process of tying it at all. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and made to leave his bedroom, tie in hand.

As he opened the door, he suddenly remembered the ring. Turning around and grabbing the navy blue case out of his top dresser drawer, he slipped the box into the inside pocket of his jacket. Positive that he had everything he might need

Meredith stood by the kitchen table and smirked mildly as George made his appearance. He held out his tie and she silently took it, tied it gently, and stepped back to look at her friend.

"You look sharp," She said gently.

"Thank you," was his simple reply.

It sounded like a herd of elephants when Izzie came bounding down the stairs. Meredith laughed as she took a sip of her water and George turned to face her. Jaw dropping and eyes widening, the blonde doctor looked her companion up and down, nodding as she circled around him.

"Callie would be a fool to turn you down."

George smiled confidently and grabbed the red roses off of the kitchen table. They looked perfect, just as he'd hoped, and looked at his two roommates. The three of them really had made it through everything together, and now he was planning on moving away from the tight-knit family they had formed. He looked at the two women, standing by an old table in their sweatpants and t-shirts, and knew that he may be moving on, but not away.

They smiled at him, wished him the best, and pushed the man out of the door, not wanting him to be late.

---

Arriving at the door to his girlfriend's apartment, he rapped gently at the wood. It didn't take her more than a minute to slowly open the door and stand in the doorway.

His breath was taken away at the sight. She was wearing a strapless sky blue dress that went to her ankles. It had a basic a-line and fell into a simple bell skirt at the bottom. It had an overlay with a silver shimmer and flowers spread along, becoming denser toward the bottom of the dress. Her dark hair fell gently along her shoulders, the layers framing her face effectively, the bottom barely gracing the top of the dress.

"You look amazing," He whispered.

She smiled graciously, obviously not expecting the compliment. Carefully, George pulled the flowers around his side, no longer hidden by his body. "For you," He said as her hands graced his and she took the flowers. The touch sent shivers down his spine.

"They're beautiful," She replied. "Come in, I'll put them in a vase and we can go."

Smiling, George followed her into the apartment and waited patiently. The water ran as she filled a glass bottle for the red roses. He heard the running tap cease and saw her place them carefully in the middle of her table. She smiled at him, walked over, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He responded willingly, but within seconds, the contact broke.

"We need to get to dinner," He told her. Offering an arm, George waited for Callie to accept and lead her cautiously to his small car. He opened the door and helped her to sit before going to the driver's side and getting in.

The drive to the Italian restaurant wasn't long, and the two made small talk along the way. Callie told him about the hospital – she'd worked a half shift that day – and mentioned something about having the next day off. George listened intently, knowing that her work was important to her. It didn't matter that she'd moved out of the hospital, all he knew was that she stayed close by Seattle Grace, like any surgeon would, to be ready if she was needed.

As they pulled up outside of the bistro, George quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Callie, assisting her in rising. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, he noted, and walked with her to the doors of the building. Like a gentleman, he opened the door and stood back to allow her to enter.

"After you," He smiled.

Callie walked through the door and stopped by the front pedestal. George stepped up, "Reservation for O'Malley."

"Right this way," The Host replied, leading the happy couple to the table that waited for them.

The restaurant was small and quaint, but more elegant than anywhere either person had ever been. The lighting was dim and candles adorned each table. George pulled back Callie's chair and then sat across from her. He had already ordered the best wine the eatery had to offer and was perusing the menu. The two continued with their small talk, but O'Malley found it harder and harder to concentrate as the anxiety grew. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen of Callie wasn't ready for this. She looked so beautiful, the candlelight illuminating the gentle features on her face, and he realized, quite suddenly, that he couldn't stand the thought of being without her.

Their eyes locked. He smiled softly; she returned the expression. It was in that moment that he decided he was invincible and that nothing could go wrong. The butterflies were slowly dying off and his palms weren't as slippery as they had been before. George knew that tonight was the night – the only night – that this would work.

He glanced at Callie who was still browsing the menu. The waiter came by and asked for their order. George looked up, "I'll have the shrimp prima vera, please."

Callie asked for the same.

He smiled again, aware that he looked like a blathering dork, but it couldn't be more perfect. Nothing could be better than sitting across from the woman he loved, knowing that they liked the same things and were meant for each other. The small talk continued, and it was all fun and light hearted. They joked and laughed. They played a little bit of footsie under the table. It may have been a teenager act, but it was, nonetheless, a simple way to show his affection for her. Nothing could have made the evening more perfect, unless she said yes.

The salads arrived and the two picked around at the leafy greens in front of them. The playful talking and flirting continued through the first part of the meal. Both were at ease with the other, not hiding a single thing. It was as if they were the only two people on the face of the planet and that it didn't matter what anyone thought, because it was just _them _and their candles, and the salads that they ate. It was just right.

Before too long, their dinner came and the two enjoyed a feast fit for royalty. Everything was perfect. They ate mostly in silence, but it was comfortable and refreshing. It was the feeling of being with someone who loved you and understanding what was happening without saying a word. They fit perfectly. One complimented the other in ways unimaginable. Every so often, one would catch the other staring, and they'd laugh softly at the situation. Nothing could go wrong and no one could change the undying love present at the dinner table.

"The food here is amazing," Callie commented about half way through her plate.

George nodded slowly, "I knew you'd like it."

The dialogue continued in an easy manner. It always just flowed with them, not having any need for silences and prompts. It had been like that since they'd gotten serious – just shortly after the prom that had destroyed other relationships.

Yet, from that one night, something blossomed and grew. George and Callie became inseparable and it was almost like magic. They were in love, and the whole world knew it, and it didn't matter.

They finished their meal and the waiter cleared the dishes and the two decided on tiramisu for their dessert. Flirting continued to be the forerunner in their interactions for the evening, but just before the dessert arrived, George knew the time had come. There was a lull in the conversation and they had just finished another round of footsie.

He pulled his napkin from his lap and placed it back on the table. He rose smoothly from his chair and took a deep breath before dropping to one knee in front of his date. Her jaw dropped and her eyes got wide, glimmering with a mixture of excitement and tears. He smiled as he took her hand in his and held it gently, with an affectionate touch. People at tables around stopped to stare and the entire room got quiet. But for the two of them, no one else existed. They were just one boy and one girl, totally and completely in love.

"Callie Torres," George started. His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was dripping with love and compassion. He continued softly, "I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. I can't tell you how many times I've had butterflies in my stomach before I met you for dinner or a movie. When I'm with you, I'm whole – I'm complete. When I see you at work, I think you're beautiful. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

Slowly and cautiously he removed the ring from his coat jacket and opened the box to show it to her, "I would be honored if you, Callie Torres, would be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me and only me."

A single tear trickled down her cheek and she smiled wide. Never in his life had George felt so much joy in seeing a smile. He waited for the answer, "I will."

Her reply was soft, but there, and George felt happier than he had ever felt in his entire life.

He slipped the diamond on her left ring finger delicately and stood up, helping her to rise as well. The room remained silent as he pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss, and for a moment the whole world revolved around one boy and one girl.

_fine_

**A/N: **Well, what'd you think? I like it…and I don't…but I do. I liked writing from George's POV, but I don't know that I did it justice…well, please, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! It means a lot!


End file.
